


Smooth Blades Skate

by Axis1



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fireworks, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Roach and Logan don't know ice skating, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis1/pseuds/Axis1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roach wants to go ice skating in New York. Everybody hates the idea but they have unexpected fun. What was it? Read to find out! Contains slash and a few bad words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Blades Skate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, I wanted this one-shot to be the first story I post on ao3 and I don't know how it turns out. Hope you enjoy it.

"What!?" Everybody except Captain Price, Mactavish and Rook, who was too busy watching TV, shouted with shocked expressions on their faces. Toad almost choked on his coffee after hearing the news. Roach had just told them that Mactavish and he had decided that they will be going for ice skating this weekend. Roach was practically begging the captain to take them for ice skating. He sat in front of his office for hours waiting for him until he finally agreed. Roach was very excited after hearing the yes and quickly ran to tell the others.

"Yup, you heard me. We're going ice skating this weekend!" He raised his arms and yelled.

"Sorry mate, we'll be busy this weekend." Ghost said, obviously irritated with his enthusiasm for the weekend.

"Doing what?" Roach smile started to fade away.

"Training." Everybody groaned, grunted or mumbled some incoherent words. They gave Ghost their coldest glares. They approached him, tackling him to the ground. Roach gave Ghost his best puppy eyes, which seemed to work. Ghost shielded his eyes to avoid them and quickly said, "Okay, okay we can go." pushing others away.

"YAY!" everybody cheered.

"And uh... we will be going to New York." Roach said scratching the back of his head. The cheers stopped turning to angry glares and he was soon squished by their weight.

*the following weekend*

"Thankfully you agreed even after giving me the fucking black eye." Roach spat towards Meat, Royce and Rook while clutching the ice pack on his eye.

"Haha sorry man." Meat smirked.

Roach ignored him and carried his bag into the bus, which will be going to the airport. Everybody else brought their bags inside too and quickly claimed seats for themselves. Archer and Toad were fighting over the only seat left.

Price whispered into Soap's ear, "Are the two always like this?"

Soap glanced at them and shrugged "More or less."

Roach yelled "Let the ride begin!" before turning towards Ghost who was sitting beside him and said "And Ghost.. lose the damn mask." Ghost grumbled and removed the mask.

"I hate you, bug."

"Love you too!" Roach squealed.

Ghost sighed and looked out the window, watching their base pass by. In a matter of seconds he was asleep like Roach.

The only thing that woke him up was the flash and the sound of the shutters of a camera. His eyes snapped open meeting Zach's shit eating grin and Meat and a few others snickering behind him. He grunted and sat up, suddenly his neck feeling sore. "We there yet?" he asked.

"We are. By the way, you looked cute while sleeping with Roach. You should have seen your face!" he giggled like a girl.

Ghost ignored him and shook Roach awake. He whined and sucked his thumb. He whispered something into his ear and Roach jumped so high that he hit his head on the roof of the bus. He rubbed the spot and asked, "We're at the airport?"

"Yes we are! Captain Price and captain Mactavish are already waiting for us." Royce said rushing out with the others.

Roach and Ghost collected their bags and exited the bus. The pair reached the group and checked the tickets. The flight was on 1:35 pm, about 10 minutes from now. Everything was rushed after that.

Luckily, they didn't miss the plane. Roach started freaking out when he heard the announcement that their plane was about to take off. Everybody was sitting comfortably in their seats, except Rocket who just remembered that he was airsick and sat puking in the bag.

Roach was sitting in the middle seat in the left row. Ghost was towards his right and another guy with brown hair and brown eyes, who looked in his mid thirties was sitting on his left. That guy was gazing out of the window, with a hand on his chin looking lost in thought. Roach felt quite awkward sitting beside him because he was more comfortable if Ghost was towards his left. He always sat to his right and Roach always rested his head on his shoulder. But the given situation, he can't. He couldn't just rest his head on a stranger's shoulder. He was too tired.

Ghost noticed his uneasiness and patted him on the shoulder, "Everything okay bug?"

"Huh? Y-yeah. Everything's... fine." he stuttered out. Ghost frowned.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said softly, taking the younger person's hand in his.

Roach told him the reason, to which Ghost responded with a chuckle. Roach suddenly felt shy. He didn't notice the man eavesdropping on their conversation. The man suggested them to exchange seats but Roach denied.

"You can rest on my shoulder if you want." He said again.

Roach hesitated again but finally gave in. "Thanks man."

He comfortably rested his head and ignored Ghost who was giving him a jealous glare. Ghost pouted and glanced at Soap and Price who were sleeping together.

"Name's Gary but my friends call me Roach." he held out his hand.

"My name's David but my friends call me Section. Roach huh... Why do they call you that?" David asked, shaking his hand.

"Because I'm hard to kill." he answered proudly.

"And I find that hard to believe."

"You can ask my friend Ghost over here. Both of us were burnt alive by our general." He said pointing at Ghost.

"Hmm... That's brutal. Why did he do it?"

"I-I dunno..."

"So you're a soldier too."

"That I am." He replied closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Section smiled and continued gazing out the window.

*few hours later*

The plane landed about four hours later. Everybody got off the plane either excited or simply irritated. Roach was the most excited one in the whole group. Ghost was tired dealing with his ooh's and aah's. It seemed that Roach had never been to New York City. Well neither of them have, not even in their childhood.

Soap and Price approached the group, subconsciously holding hands. Soap told them that they will have to go into multiple taxi's to reach the hotel. They had rented the Hotel Pennsylvania (and I have no idea where that is...). They were 18 in total so they had to go in 5 taxi's.

They finally arrived at the hotel. It was huge and beautiful from the inside. Price went to the reception while the others took in the hall's beauty or flirted with the girls over there. Soap was their centre of attention.

"Oh. My. God." Roach stood there breathless, lost in his world.

"This place is really nice and cozy." Rook said, hugging Rocket closer.

"O-okay man... you can leave me now." Rocket said gasping for breath.

Price later came back with the keys and handed one to each one of them. "And remember, you will be sharing rooms with at least one guy so choose your partners."

Everybody groaned. Their chosen partners were as follows:-

Meat with Royce, Archer with Toad, Ghost with Roach, Soap with Price, Chemo with Driver, Ozone with Scarecrow, Rook with Rocket, Peasant with Robot and Worm with Zach.

All of the went to their respective rooms. Roach's and Ghost's room was on the tenth floor and the elevator was out of order. Roach took off like the wind and in a few moments disappeared from Ghost's sight. He called out to him worriedly, "Slow down bug! We don't want you having bruises on your body in this bloody vacation!"

The sound of glass shattering almost stopped his heart. He quickly ran towards the source of the sound and froze. There was a broken vase on the floor and Roach was being held by Section. Roach was shivering and had that scared puppy look on his face.

Roach quickly stood up straight, still shivering and turned towards Section. "Thanks Section."

"Don't mention it." he gave him a warm smile and walked away with another man.

Ghost held Roach and dragged him to their room. He unlocked the door, pushed Roach in, locked it again and pushed Roach against the wall. "What the bloody hell was that?!" he asked angrily.

"I-I'm sorry! I was.. r-running and... I-I suddenly bumped into him!" he stammered.

Ghost's face immediately softened. He cupped his cheek with his hand and said softly, "Don't scare me like that again bug. I can't loose you because I care about you a lot."

Roach's eyes widened, "Wait. Y-you actually care about me?"

"Yes I do." He brought their faces close until their lips met. Ghost's hand lingered on his waist. Roach was shocked but reacted quickly by wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. The kiss was soft and passionate. Their hearts raced and the heat in their body rose. They felt as if they were the only ones in the world. Ghost's tongue begged for entry which Roach granted happily. He opened his mouth a bit wider as their tongues danced, exploring their mouths. The pair had never been so happy in their lives.

After a while they broke away, both of them out of breath. They gazed into each other's eyes, pupils gone wide.

"I love you." Roach said resting his head on Ghost's shoulder.

"Love you too, bug." Ghost said smiling and hugging him tightly.

"Am I interrupting something?" a third voice said.

Their heads snapped towards the door and saw Soap standing there with a smirk on his face.

"No not at all. We don't even know you're here." Roach said sarcastically.

Soap rolled his eyes and said, "We will be going out in an hour so you two rest for a while." He started walking out but stopped in the doorway, "Oh and please don't have sex. I don't wanna hear you moaning and disturbing the others." and with that he left.

Roach sighed and got into bed. Ghost followed him and laid beside him, tucking him inside the sheets and switched off the lamp. He wrapped an arm around his waist and closed his eyes. "Sleep tight bug."

"You too Ghostie..." he said smiling, dozing off into a deep sleep.

*an hour later*

The two were woken up by extremely cold water splashing on their faces. Roach jumped on the closest person, which was Price. Ghost jumped too but instead fell off the bed. He grunted and got up and he kicked Soap in his... you know. He glared at all the 16 people in the room.

"C'mon we have to go ice skating!" Worm shouted.

"And change your clothes..." Ghost went to the washroom with Roach following behind. Soap held him by the collar of his shirt, "One by one."

Let's skip this.. shall we?

About half an hour later they reached the ice skating rink. Price paid the taxi driver and went to pay for the ice skates. Chemo whispered to Soap, " Captain? Who's paying for all of this?"

"General Shepherd."

He hummed in reply and watched the other people skate.

Roach was feeling very nervous. Even though he wanted to skate, he had never done it. He tugged at Ghost's sleeve and whispered, "Ghost? I uh...don't know how to skate.."Ghost looked at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll teach you." Roach seemed to calm down a bit.

Later Price called out to them to take their skates. The others wore them while Roach stared at the smooth blades. "Something wrong?" Ghost nudged him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He shook his head, "Just nervous."

"There are many people like you who don't know ice skating. Like that blonde over there." He pointed towards the blonde who was clutching a dark haired man and another man with icy blue eyes. "Keegan! Hesh! Don't force me into this!" he screamed, loosing his balance and holding them tighter.

"Don't worry Logan. We're not going to let you go. Okay? Just take it slow."

Roach chuckled at them. He and Ghost started walking into the rink from the only entry which was being blocked by Logan.

"Umm... could you move out of the way?" Roach asked awkwardly.

The dark haired man turned around and immediately apologized, "Sorry, Logan please move out of the way."

"Don't kill me!" He screamed again.

"Logan! Shut up." Keegan said sternly.

"Looks like someone is really scared." Ghost commented.

"Yeah. Its the first time he's doing ice skating." Keegan said.

"By the way, name's Ghost and this is Roach." He introduced.

"Keegan. This is Hesh and Logan." He introduced too, pointing at them.

"Logan don't be scared. Nothing will happen to you besides, Keegan is there to accompany you." He said with a smirk

"So you're gay too?" Roach asked.

"Logan looked back and blushed a little, "Y-yeah. K-kind of.."

Roach and Ghost snickered and followed the three into the rink. Logan kept stumbling a bit once in a while, but was always caught by Keegan. After balancing himself Keegan started instructing, " Logan, listen to me. Drag your right foot forward then drag your left one. Right. Left. That's it. Lean a bit forward, it will help to maintain your balance." Logan did as he was told and in a few minutes, he was skating perfectly.

Roach also followed his instructions but kept slipping a bit. Ghost held him with a firm grip. "Roach, increase your speed or you'll keep slipping."

"I'll try."

"Hey Roach! Stop being such a pussy and skate like a man!" Meat called out to him, who was skating like a pro with Royce and Chemo. "Let's show him how its done."

Meat stepped up and started doing the 'moon walk'. After that, he twisted his ankles and spun on an incredible speed. He later decided to do the back flip. He skated really fast and jumped. When his legs were about to touch the ground, he did a horrible mistake. He forgot to join his legs which enabled him to do a split. His legs spread wide, tearing his pants and giving him a huge dose of pain. He screamed and held onto his crotch, lying then and there on the spot.

The others around him were laughing their asses off. No wonder they found him funny.

"Oh my god!" Roach slipped but kept laughing anyways. Others doubled their laughter after seeing him.

"Roach you're gonna kill me with your friends! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Section, who had surprisingly been there, knelt down to help him up; still laughing.

This went on for a few hours.

"Y'know, it turned out to be an awesome night." Roach said grinning towards Ghost who was smiling.

"That's true." he replied, giving his a quick peck on the lips.

The Ghosts' and The TF141 members were sitting in the nearby park, talking and chatting together.

"You're such nice guys. I'm glad we met you." Logan said snuggling closer to Keegan.

"Same goes for you guys." Soap said kindly.

"Hey Hesh, y'know when Merrick's coming?" Keegan asked.

"I have no idea. He must be getting his ass drunk."

There was a sound of the booms of crackers. Their heads turned towards the sky, taking in the flashing lights of the rockets bursting.

"This night couldn't get any better." Roach said. Ghost held him by his chin and turned to face him.

"It can, a little." He replied before leaning in to kiss him. Roach smiled and deepened the kiss ignoring other's gawking faces. Logan and Keegan decided to kiss too.

This night was the best night in their lives.


End file.
